


Bound and Gagged

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: Archive of stuff.





	Bound and Gagged

Peter circled Stiles and couldn’t keep the smirk that formed on his lips. “Just how I like my prey to be. Bound and gagged.” Peter stood in front of Stiles who looked at him glaring. “Have you been handling that nasty fox well, Stiles? You still in the there?” He tilted Stiles’s face up with a finger causing a shiver to run through his body. “You want this as much as I do, don’t you?”

The nogitsune which was controlling Stiles had nodded; while Stiles was screaming on the inside. His eyes held all the emotion of fear and sadness but Peter chose to ignore it. He didn’t want whatever Peter was going to offer or trying to offer to him. He just wanted to be okay to not be tied up like he was and he struggled slightly before his eyes went wide to Peter digging his nails into his shoulder causing him to whimper.

“I didn’t think I had to tell you stay still. You’re not allowed to move. If I remove this gag, which will be unlikely, then you can’t talk.” Peter grabbed his chin to make Stiles look at his glowing blue eyes. Another shudder ran through Stiles before he felt the gag being removed. “There is some things I want you to do with your mouth.” Peter leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips after he removed the gag. Stiles swallowed as he didn’t press his lips back then cried out as he felt nails dig into his jaw. “Kiss back.” Peter growled and Stiles nodded. The kiss that followed the order seemed slow and soft as Stiles kisses back as much as he could with his face hot. He didn’t know what he was expecting but soon Peter deepened the kiss and he felt a hand roughly rub the outside of his pants causing him to jump then shudder at the hand.

A soft groan escaped Stiles’s lips that he couldn’t hold back then he accidentally bit on Peter’s lip. A harsh slap was brought to his face making it go to the side before a small smirk formed. “Feisty aren’t we?” Stiles voice went a little deeper and held more crack to it than before. Peter frowned as he heard it and he grabbed the teen’s chin to force him to look at him. “What? Going to cover my mouth now big bad wolf? I’m not afraid of you. Do your worse.” Anger flared from Peter as he heard the other and he soon shoved his claws into the others stomach. Stiles groaned before he laughed at the pain and laid his head back. “That all you got?”

Things were getting out of hand but Peter didn’t care. He had Stiles and the nogitsune. Of course if he couldn’t have handled them himself then he’d just call Scott right off the back. “I don’t think you should be talking back to me.” Stiles laughed to what he said before looking to him with a smirk. “You don’t care do you?” The nogitsune rolled his eyes to what he said and looked away. “Or do you?” Peter edged closer and the nogitsune looked at him glaring.

“Why would I care about a kid that I am inside of? Huh, tell me that wolf. Not like I can do a damn thing about it. Get on with your rape.” Right when he said the words a involuntary shudder ran through him causing him to roll his eyes. “I’d rather have Stiles hate you then love you. You nasty ass wolf.” The fox wasn’t pleased and Peter knew this but he didn’t care. He grabbed the others hair and tugged causing a soft groan to escape from the other.

Soon he attacked Stiles’s neck nibbling at it when he could, then licking over the area in such a way that he caused more groans from the other. His hand roamed up his shirt running across his chest and brushing across his nipples. Peter but down softly as Stiles shuddered once he felt the bite before he chuckled. “Is this funny to you?” He grabbed the others hair causing him to wince but laugh.

“Of course.” The nogitsune smirked to Peter. “You took the gag off. I can mouth off to you even more.” Peter growled to the other before he tugged his head to expose his neck and licked up it to cause the nogitsune to pull a face of disgust. “I’d rather make you my plaything. I can overpower you Peter and you know that. That’s the reason you have me tied up.” There was a dark undertone to the statement that caused Peter to shudder and let the others hair go. The nogitsune smirked more to the reaction he got. “See we both know I can do that. Why don’t you untie me to see what I can do with you? I can have you under me whimpering and begging for more. And you’ll get your Stiles.” The words wrapped around Peter like lace, itchy but perfect in his head.

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea.” Peter tried to control his voice. He did like the idea of that very much but he was hesitant. “I am not going to untie you.” Peter shook his head. He was trying to tell himself that it wouldn’t be a good idea. He had to keep the fox tied up, if he didn’t then he wouldn’t know what could happen. Even if he wanted Stiles, he didn’t want him that badly. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat, Peter closed in on his prey once more and grabbed the nogitsune’s chin to make him look to him.

“I don’t get to bend you to my will? I’d very much like that opportunity Peter. Come on. Untie pretty ol’ me. I don’t bite… Too hard.” Peter saw the other smirk again and he imagined the other on top of him. He shook his head and took a step back causing the other to chuckle. “You know you want me to push you down and ravish you. You want to know what it feels like don’t you.” Peter stared at the teen.

Things after that seemed to be a blur to Peter but he must have untied the fucker. Given the situation he was in now; with the nogitsune half naked and straddling his waist, that was all Peter could conclude. His mind was clouded as he grabbed onto the hips of the other, rolling his hips up to hear a low groan escape from the other. “Wait…” Peter begins to pause but the other soon leans down to kiss him.

Stiles slipped a hand around his neck to apply pressure gently as he licked Peter’s lips, taking charge of the situation as he slipped into Peter’s mouth to trace every bit of it. His other hand went to gather itself in the man’s hair to pull on the strands. He pulled away as he glanced in the others eyes. “What would you like done to you?” He asked as he began to pepper Peter’s neck with kisses and sucked on the skin harshly. His hand glided down the man’s stomach to rub over his front as he nibbled at his neck. “Beg me to do things to you…” He told him softly. He was right by his ear as he licked the shell of it before he applied pressure down below.

Peter took a deep shaky breath in as he let it out, fuck why was this happening to him? He just didn’t know what to do in this situation. His eyes wandered the body that was top of him as his hands and fingers traveled up the others hips then waist. Stiles smirked as he rubbed the others cock through his pants. “W-Wait…” Peter mumbled but Stiles continued on with his actions. His mouth kissed at Peter’s neck before sucking on the junction of it as his fingers unbuttoned his pants. Peter sucked a breath in as he felt the others fingers travel up his shaft. “F-Fuck.”

Stiles ripped the others shirt off as he kissed down his chest, his hand wrapping around Peter’s shaft to rub along it. He made little love bites all the way down causing Peter to moan out. “Like it? Good.” Stiles growled softly as he kept kissing down, his tongue licking around Peter’s nipple to slip it into his mouth to suck on. Peter groaned out again before slipping his hand into the others hair to grip it tightly before he moaned out his name. Stiles growled before he kissed down to Peter’s hip and bit it causing the man to curse. “Hand out of hair now.” He squeezed Peter’s cock causing the man to groan and release his hair before Stiles continued his activities.

Peter felt small bites go from his hip to his thigh then to his inner thigh as things seemed to get more hot. “Wait no… Stiles.” Peter groaned out and gripped the sheets once Stiles slipped Peter into his mouth after he licked the tip and swirled his tongue around it. Peter tried to bite his tongue to keep the sounds in but it seemed the other knew what he was doing. He looked down to see the other bob his head to take all of Peter, he groaned to the sight as he bucked his hips causing Stiles to gag and pull off.

“See you know you love this.” He smirked to Peter and slipped back on as he moved his head more now. Peter groaned out, as he tangled a hand into the others hair to tug on it and force Stiles to deep throat him as he leaned his head back moaning. Stiles pulled off after his hair was let go and he was panting.

“You taste so good…” Stiles mumbled as he licked up Peter’s shaft and rounded his tongue around the tip again. He pressed his tongue into the slit, licking up the precum there as hands began to mess with his own pants. He slipped Peter back into his mouth and moaned around it causing the man to groan out. His fingers worked on the others thigh as he kept sucking Peter, his head bobbing as he tongue went all the way around his cock.

“F-Fuck….” Peter gathered a hand into the others hair tugging. He felt his hand get removed before Stiles got up to straddle his hips smirking more.

“I don’t think I should let you do what you want with me. Remember I am in charge Peter.” Stiles growled into his ear. He rocked back onto Peter feeling his cock rub against the crevice of his ass and balls. “I-I’ll just tease the fuck out of you.” Stiles whispered into his ear as he pinned Peter’s hands above his head. Peter groaned softly as he bucked his hips up making Stiles moan into his ear.

Suddenly, Peter felt his hands get tied to the headboard of the bed they had settled on after a while. “I am glad we made it into the bedroom through all this time Peter. It’s so nice of you to tie me up in the bedroom.” He winked to Peter as he tied him up and Peter groaned gently as he felt sort of weak. “I might kill you with this rope. But I might also keep the rope from doing so.” He whispered into his ear before he sat up. “Let’s play a game Peter.”

Stiles got off of him then got up and got the duct tape putting it on Peter’s mouth before he left the room briefly and came back with another rope. “You’re so tame right now. I like it.” He smirked to him as Peter’s eyes glowed blue. Stiles stretched the rope out as he kept smirking.

“Let’s have some fun Peter….”

**Author's Note:**

> Archive of stuff.


End file.
